Sparks Between Two Hearts
by ThatGuy845
Summary: The smallest of sparks can create something greater than themselves, and the following are those sparks between our favorite Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long and an Original Character: Randolph Vilulf, the Berserker of Team WRIR.
1. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

First and foremost, **I do not own RWBY!**

Criticism is accepted, but please, constructive.

This is a re-post under a different name; Originally called The Blonde Brawler & The Bloody Berserker. But as time went by, I found myself disliking both, the original title and drafts. I have since updated the title and drafts with, in my opinion, better wording and flow.

With that said, I hope you enjoy…


	2. A Dance To Remember

A Dance To Remember

The sound of classical music moved all throughout the ball room as students from Beacon, under and upperclassman paired with their partners, dancing to the sound, or stood in groups talking amongst themselves.

One of these groups was that of team WRIR.

Wynda Teeger, the leader and Highlander, stood confidently at 5'8" in a strapless purple dress that had a red diamond pattern going down the right side of her waist leading to her leg, and heels of matching color. Fiery red hair done up in a loose pony tail, contrasting her aqua eyes and ebony skin.

Beside her stood Randolph Vilulf, the team's Berserker. Wearing a simple black-tie tuxedo at well-tanned & heavily muscled 6'2", his semi long rich brown hair was done up in a ponytail, but in a more masculine sense. Dark blue eyes scanned the dance hall.

The third member of the team was Ivor Wilk, the team's Archer. Wearing a suite similar to his larger teammate, the only difference being his tie was that of a bowtie and brown at 5'11". His hair was a dirty blonde, shaven into a short and well maintained mohawk. Hazel eyes following Randolph's lead, but mostly towards the young women that attended.

The fourth and final member, was that of Riku Karasu, the team's Samurai. A light blue dress with one strap reaching diagonally across her collar bone and going around the left shoulder. A yellow Japanese wave pattern graced the same side, moving all the way down the dress starting from the strap. Jet black hair kept at its shoulder length. Bright grey eyes stared into her drink, staying as silent as always.

However, even she noticed how tense the team's Berserker was.

"Is something bothering you, Randolph?" She asked gently, catching the young man's attention. His thoughts having been elsewhere.

"I'm fine, Riku. It's just that-" He paused, watching a boy dip a girl in one fluid motion, both smiling brightly. "I'm not used to this sort of thing, what with my upbringing. I never learned how to dance or anything like that." The mention of the Berserker's past caused the rest of team WRIR to look in surprise. Seldomly was it brought up. Let alone in public.

They knew what his 'upbringing' consisted of. He having been a slave in a Faunus internment camp, despite being human, ran by slavers. This being from the young age of eight to that of 16, when a revolt was led against the camp, earning his and the other's freedom.

"Well," Ivor began, wrapping his arm as best he could around his heavily muscled teammate. "It's easy! Just go up to a girl you like and ask her to dance!" The Berserker stared at the Archer before asking,

"And if I step on her feet?"

"Oh, please! Dancing is easy. Right, Wynda?" The red head looked, wavering her hand.

"Eh. It's somewhat difficult." She replied, light Scottish accent adding to the charm of her voice. "But once you start, it becomes pretty simple."

"See!?" Ivor exclaimed, taking a drink of his punch before scanning the crowd. "Hey," He began with a devious smile. "Try asking Ruby!" He pointed to the balcony where the small blackette stood with her older sister, Yang. Both speaking incoherently.

Randolph eyed the duo before averting it to his teammate.  
"No."

"Why not?" Ivor asked, his hazel orbs narrowing while his smile grew. "Scared to?" Before the Berserker could retort, the sound of laughter filled the ball room. Looking towards the source, they saw that of Jaune Arc wearing a dress as he made his way towards Pyrrha Nikos.

The four stared for some brief moments before Ivor burst into laughter, Wynda chuckling with Riku, and Randolph forming a smirk. With their gazes locked on the spectacle before them, they did not notice the two they were discussing earlier walk up upon the team.

"So, what's up with Jaune?" Ruby asked, catching the four's attention.

"A bet, maybe?" Ivor guessed, leaning against a wall.

"Well, are you enjoying the dance?" Yang asked, looking at the four brightly.

"It's lovely." Wynda answered. "You did a wonderful job settin' it all up."

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves." The blonde responded with a large smile.

"Yup." Randolph absently said, taking a sip of his drink, causing the Archer to look to his teammate before smirking,

"Say, Ran." He began, using the young man's nickname. "Don't you have something to ask Ruby, here?" The younger glanced to the Archer before settling her gaze on Randolph; who was now glaring at the former.

"Yes." He sighed. "I do." He focused on the scythe-wielder and after a brief silence where he glanced to Yang, who eyed the young man with a raised and suspicious eyebrow, he asked, "Ruby, will you…" He paused, giving a second sigh. "Dance with me?" An awkward silence followed before the young woman answered,

"I'd love to, Randolph. But I was honestly about to leave."

"It's true!" Yang chirped. The young man shrugged.

"It's no problem." He responded, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Maybe next time. Okay?" Ruby said with a smile, waving goodbye to the now five, who returned it.

"Well, look on the bright side, Ran: There's plenty of fish in the sea!" The Archer stated, his arm wrapped around his teammate again while moving his free hand across the two, emphasizing his point.

As he did, Randolph stared in confusion,  
"What do fish and the sea have to do with this situation?" This in turn caused the young man in question to sigh while the three young women giggled.

"He means," Wynda began, pulling Ivor off him. "There are many more out there to dance with."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Not my fault you don't understand the saying, you big oaf." Ivor muttered under his breath.

"Well!" Yang suddenly rang, wrapping her arm around one of Randolph's, who eyed the blonde in surprise. "I wouldn't mind dancing with you, ya big lug!" The large young man kept his dark blue orbs with her own lilac before returning the smile.

With the two proceeding towards the dance floor, arm in arm, Riku and Wynda smiled at the couple while Ivor stared in shock.

"How does he get her?! He didn't even want to dance in the first place! Why not with someone like me?!"

"You're loud." Riku stated.

"You can be annoyin'." Followed Wynda, both made the young man visibly deflate for a brief second before the team leader suddenly pinched his cheek in a playful manner.

"But, even so, I'll dance with you." The Archer brightened, holding his hand out to the Highlander, who it accepted with a bow. The two now heading towards the dance floor, leaving just Riku.

However, not a moment later, a young girl in a green dress with pale skin, rich brown eyes and dark hair in a loose bun came up to the Samurai. Riku eyed her for a few moments before she spoke,

"Uh, hi." Her tone was timid, all the while looking down in a shy manner.

"Hello."

"I was wondering if you and I could…" The girl trailed off, her sentence going unfinished. The blackette couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"To dance?" The girl nodded, a heavy blush present upon her cheeks. "Of course." She answered, holding a hand out, now a look of warmth replacing the amused. The young girl, wide eyed, took it, before both proceeded to join everyone…

"Now, put your hand in mine while placing your other on my hip." Yang explained to Randolph how to position himself correctly, who did so. However, he was hesitant when it came to placing it on her pelvis.

Though he kept a stalwart face, she could see the bit of nervousness he held within his dark blue eyes. Gently, she took ahold of his calloused hand with her own surprisingly soft and smooth, placing it for him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you _much,_ if you cop a feel." The young man rolled his eyes before saying in a serious tone,

"Didn't plan on it." His features now giving off a look of boredom.

"I was joking, Ranny boy. I'm not _that_ mean." This was received with a lackluster 'Mm-hmm'. Glaring at the Berserker, she grasped ahold of his hand, forcibly placing it on her rear. All who noticed gawking at the duo, soon followed with an overzealous Ivor cheering out,

"Whoo! Go, Ran!"

"There. Happy?" She asked, a devilish smile gracing her lips. Shaking his head, he sighed in a hopeless manner.

"You're something else." Yang's smile only bloomed fuller.

"And you're far too serious for your own good." She retorted, giving a wink.

Smirking to the words, he increased the grip on the young blonde's firm buttocks all the while saying,  
"Touché." She raised an eyebrow, though her smile never wavered.

"Someone's a little frisky." She stated, a shrug given in response.

"You placed it there, might as well take advantage." Smirk widening just a hint, his eyes half lidded in a relaxed state.

"Touché." Yang echoed as the two moved to the music. But after a minute or so, his hand moved back to its original position upon her hip. The blonde looking towards Randolph with surprise from the action.  
"I'm not a pervert, Yang. I didn't plan on having my hand on your rear the whole night." She chuckled to the words.

"Maybe I enjoy it there." A smirked returned from the words before pulling the blonde closer, his grip upon her waist tightening ever so slightly. Taking notice of this, her own smile widened just a hint as she allowed the Berserker to do as he pleased.

"So," She began, "What was your childhood like?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Odd question to ask at such a time, don't you think?"

"Well, we really haven't ever had the chance to talk." Winking, she stuck her tongue out in a teasing fashion. "Plus, you did just have your hand on my ass a few seconds ago. Might as well learn a bit more about each other while we dance." Randolph rolled the idea around in his head, laying out the pros and cons.

After a few more moments, he shrugged.

"All right." He paused. "My upbringing was quite different, to say the least."

"Oh?" Yang cooed. "How so?" He was hesitant, trying to figure out how he wished to word the answer.

"Let's just say, I probably wouldn't be who I am now if some events hadn't taken place."

"Think you could elaborate on these events?" He snickered.

"Maybe sometime in the future." He answered with a small nod, his eyes closed as Yang felt his body relax a bit.

"Aww, why not now, hmmm?" The blonde asked with a small pout. Waiting a few moments, he spoke, she noticing his tone had changed. Once relaxed, now almost nonexistent.

"I just don't want to discuss it." A hint of guilt at prying formed. But even if she was in the wrong, she could easily tell he closed his eyes so she did not get a look of what lied within them.

"You know, Randolph," She began, using his full name to catch his attention. He reopening his lids, her lilac locking with his own dark blue; confirming her theory. Within them the blonde saw something within. "We may not talk much and are on separate teams, but you're still my friend. That means you can come to me with anything." Her tone had become nurturing. He gave a light smile, the grip of his hand on hers tightening ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Yang. But as I said, maybe some other time." A hint of annoyance rose at the fact her dance partner didn't crumble to her more nurturing demeanor. Usually those always doing so when they saw the look in her eyes, but she could also tell he was protective of his past. Still, at least he showed he trusted her, and that was enough for the Brawler. Moving closer to him, she embraced the warmth he gave off. Even with her Semblance, it felt nice to feel someone else's to the young woman.

The Berserker raised an eyebrow, and after a few moments of debate, took his hand from her hip and wrapped his arm completely around her. Pulling the young blonde even more into him. Feeling the increased embrace, her smile widened, enjoying the added warmth and sensation of his body. As much as she hated to admit, she enjoyed the odd sense of security his large mass gave off.

Randolph enjoyed it just as much as she, having someone so close to him. The softness of her body. The sweet scent of her hair. Feeling her hand move from his shoulder to one side of his chest, while her head rested on the other half. At first, all these things felt odd. But as the minutes passed, he found them quite soothing. He couldn't help but close his eyes and rest his own head upon hers.

"I won't pry at you, anymore, Randolph." She suddenly spoke. "Even though I can see whatever it is you've gone through has left a mark, I want you to feel comfortable when you tell me. Okay?" Lifting his head from hers, the young blonde mimicked the motion.

Their eyes locking with each other, a trusting smile now graced his lips. While a look of concern for him on hers.

"Thank you, Yang." A smile formed. "But, I'm sorry." It faltered. "I'm far beyond repair." It faded, hearing the words. His eyes now conveying a look of oddly content sadness.

Slowly, she let go of his hand. He took a step back, believing the blonde no longer wished to dance. But upon feeling her soft flesh meet with his cheek, he froze. Her lilac orbs now gazing into his dark blue intensely. Seemingly hypnotizing the young man, he remained in place as she reclosed the distance. Her thumb began to rub his cheek, making his eyes close just a hint. Embracing the sensation, his head moved into the gesture.

"Not to me." A whisper said. After a few brief seconds, she re-laid her head upon his chest. Doing so, he did the same, resting his upon her own. It was in this position the two stayed, swaying ever so slowly to the music. It and each other being the only thing they cared about in those passing minutes.

"Seems these two have fallen for each other." A voice rang after what seemed like hours for the embraced duo. Both looked to see that of Wynda and Ivor, who smiled at the couple.

"So, tell me, Yang: Have you broken him from his shell?" The team leader asked. "Will he be more relaxed from now on?" The Brawler giggled.

"Maybe." She answered before a thought came to mind. Looking towards Randolph, eyes half lidded, tone now sultry. "We'll have to see if I can _really_ get him to relax later tonight." A light blush formed on the young man's cheeks before returning the smile, eyes narrowed.

Releasing her hand, he delicately grasped ahold of her chin. His own voice now low.  
"Well, would you like to see right now? I'm sure I can get the room to ourselves." He glanced to his leader. "Right, Wynda?" The Highlander, even with her ebony skin, easily conveyed the blush from the question.

Swiftly grabbing Ivor, she led the Archer away; who himself was shocked at the question his teammate had just asked. Within seconds both were out of ear shot, this allowing the couple to dissolve into fits of laughter.

Then an announcement began, signifying that the dance was now over. Disappointed groans filled the ball room, while Yang and Randolph relocked eyes. He still holding her chin, a slight blush formed upon their faces. But when releasing each other entirely, bodies now seemingly so far apart, a hint of disappointment formed within their cores. Neither would admit it aloud, however.

"Well, thank you for the dance." Randolph said, a genuine smile upon his features. The blonde easily returning it.

"The pleasure was all mine." With that, she turned to leave but stopped mid-step. Swiftly turning back around and rushing up to the brunette. "And like I said," She began, gently placing her hands upon his shoulders and delivered the softest of kisses to the same cheek she had held. Then, moving to his ear and whispering, "You're not beyond repair to me."

With that, she slowly backed away. A smile and lilac eyes filled with care for the young man upon her features. Randolph held one of shock at the words and sensation of her lips upon his skin. Reaching up, he touched where they had been. Gently rubbing it before a small smile replaced his awe filled expression.

Yang turned, all the while glancing back towards the Berserker every few steps. Watching for just a few moments he begun making his way to his own team, they having gathered to head back.

As he approached, all three gave a knowing smile. Wynda and Ivor having informed Riku of what happened.

"So," Wynda began, "Did you enjoy the dance?" Not answering right away, he stole one final glance towards Yang, who was now heading back towards the dorms with Blake, Weiss, Neptune, and Sun.

"Honestly," He began, pausing for a brief moment, the blonde having taken notice to his gaze. She shooting a quick wink, all the while increasing the sway in her hips before moving out of sight. Satisfied with the image, his smile widened while giving an answer, "Yeah. I loved it…"


	3. A Talk Under The Moon

A Talk Under The Moon

The moon, shattered with pieces of debris floating close, hung high. It's fractured body shining light down upon the world as a majority of Vale's citizens sleep within their beds; some however, less sound than others.

Within the dorm room of team WRIR, the four-man team lay in silence, deep in a dreamed state. Three of the fours breathing was slow and steady. Looks of peace and content upon them. For one though, his slumber was plagued with nightmares. Both of his past and future.

Tossing and turning, Randolph let loose low groans and restless breathes. Eyes, though shut, constantly shifted. As if trying to keep track of some unseen force. Sweat poured from him, soaking his shorts and bed sheets. Heart beating at an accelerated rate. All the while, letting off what appeared to be weak punches. Striking at the empty air above him.

Suddenly, he bolted upright, a gasp escaping his lips. Deep breaths soon followed, while frantically searching the room. His surroundings beginning to make sense, easing his adrenaline induced mind. Finally, composure regained, he looked to ensure that his panic had not awakened his teammates. Seeing them still asleep, he let out a light sigh and swung legs over the bed. Carefully, he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door gently and flipped on the light.

Washing his face of dried sweat, the cold water bringing a semblance of peace. He gazed into the mirror; dark blue eyes reflected back. Searching them for anything that resided deep within their ocean hue. Fear is what he saw.

Staying locked, a sudden pain pounded into his head. Hand gripping the sink tightly as the nightmare came back full force. Flashes of rain, mud and blood mixing together as lifeless bodies laid upon the ground. Weapons embedded deep within them or having been literally ripped apart. All the while, the sound of agony fueled screams, dying moans and disgusting cheers echoed within his ears. And at the center of it all, stood a man. Body covered in the rags he had been given to be used as clothing, purple bruises and blood. And tightly gripped in one hand, was another, who fought weakly against the iron grip of the blood-soaked young man. How the former lifted him from the ground, cutting his air. Struggling intensified, desperately attempting to break free. All the while trying to say something in a vain attempt of begging for mercy, only for snap to be heard, falling limp a moment later.

Then another, the young man trying to break from three guards' grasp as a young girl whose face he could not make out, is taken away. She fighting just as desperately to escape. All the while, a named was shouted, _Ilisia_.

The young man's knuckles had turned white, grip on the sink increasing with every second. _Even now… I can't remember her face… Why?_ _Why can't you remember?! _His eyes slowly began to change. Their once vibrant blue, to a sickly brown. _Why can't you remember, your own sister's face!? _

Then, a knock.

The young man's thoughts focused onto the present. Turning to the source, he heard the Scottish accented voice that belonged to his leader, Wynda,

"Randolph, you in there?" He waited a moment, opening the door. Watching as her eyes fluttered to the sudden light.

"Hey," He whispered. "Sorry, did I wake you?" The leader shook her head in a tired fashion.

"No, just had to use the lavvy." Confusion rose on his face.

"Ummm…" The Scotswoman let out a sigh.

"The bathroom, ya big oaf." A chuckle followed.

"Oh, right." He stepped aside, allowing her to enter. Doing so, she gently patted his cheek with a mumbled,

"Thank ya."

"No problem." He said, before closing the door for her. Glancing to Riku & Ivor, satisfied to see they were still asleep before heading over to his own bed and grabbing his scroll, he glanced to see it read 04:49. He also grabbed his night shirt, putting it on before making his way to the door and carefully opening as quiet as possible.

Out into the hallway, he walked towards his destination; a set of stairs that lead up to the building's roof. Slowly making his way up the flights, he eventually made it. Opening it, a chill was sent through him. The cold air making him give a shaken breath, before adjusting to the new temperature. Walking along the roof, he took in the deep breath, the fresh air filling his lungs and giving him a sense of peace. Gazing at the light filled city of Vale, a cool breeze blew against the Berserker's bare skin. Gazing up at the broken moon, he felt his mind beginning to wander to any and whatever memories it chose to go to.

Soon, he found himself calling back to Ozpin and how the two had first met. How after he had cleared out a batch of Grimm close to a town, had been given food and a place to rest as reward. And while eating his fill, the silver haired man sat down across from him.

"Do you know who I am?" The young man, mid-chew, stopped for a split second before finishing the piece of meat and swallowed.

"I do. Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy, I believe." Ozpin nodded, taking a sip from his mug.

"Correct. Beacon, specifically. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I have an idea, but I feel as though I'd be wrong."

"And what is that?"

"You want me to join." A nod. Silence permeated between the two for a few minutes. This time though, only Ozpin moved; taking a sip every so often.

Then, Randolph asked,

"Why me? I haven't gone to a combat school or have any other requirements to attend." The professor waited a beat.

"You realize you have a reputation, do you not?" The young man quirked an eyebrow. "Let's say there's quite a few stories of the services you've been offering throughout Remnant." The young man let out a hum.

"Just doing what I can to get by."

"Indeed." Ozpin took another sip. "And with that, you've shown the skills you'd need to enter my academy." A look of doubt was aimed at the Headmaster.

"Really?"

"In my honest opinion." Another hum. "And, I see something within you, my boy." This time, a quiet scoff, one that made Ozpin let out a sigh. "Something that you should honestly see in yourself." Randolph met the man's gaze. Then, looked away; fleeing from the brown eyes that were laid upon him.

"What if I refuse your offer?"

"No harm. No foul. You can return to the life you've made for yourself and do as you please. But, know that you are allowed to take up my offer at any time." A silence began again, both now staring into the other's eyes.

"Can I have some time to think your offer over?"

"Of course, but I would prefer that if you do decide to take it, that it is when this upcoming semester starts." A raised eyebrow. "Two weeks till it begins." Then, the headmaster left, without another word.

And it was here he found himself after so long; gazing up at the shattered satellite in the cool night air atop Beacon Academy's dorms. With each passing second, the young man took in the sight, a sense of peace rising within.

It was when he went to take one final breath, that a voice caught his ears,

"Bit unhealthy to be up here in just shorts and a t-shirt, don't ya think?" Looking to the source, a small smile crept on his face as he took note of the blonde mane.

"Ah, it ain't too bad up here." Randolph responded, watching the young Huntress-in-training make her way to him. "Besides, shouldn't I be saying that? At least my clothing covers up most of my skin." Yang gave a bright smile, before stretching for a bit longer than was needed.

"What can I say, my semblance has it's perks." The Berserker snorted a laugh.

"Indeed." He said, while gazing at her a little longer than he meant, before a thought came to his mind. "How'd you even know I was up here?" This time, the Brawler snorted a laugh of her own.

"You're not as quiet as you think, ya big lug." She slid up to the young man, wrapping her arms around one of his; she giving a light jump from the contact. "Jeez, you've barely been up here and already this cold." Randolph rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, I'm not _that_ cold." Yang winked.

"Well, good thing you have me to warm you up." She finished with an amused chuckle, causing the young man to smile at her own.

"How about we head on in, it is pretty late." Yang pouted at the suggestion.

"But I just got up here." She whined, before taking note of the image the was the lights of Vale. "And besides, you have to admit, that is a nice view." Looking back to them, the brunette nodded with a hum.

"Yeah… It is…" The blonde looked to him, replacing her smile.

"Exactly. So, how about we enjoy it together." Meeting her lilac eyes, he waited a beat before nodding with smile & sigh.

"Oh, okay." She let out a quiet cheer before sitting down crossed leg, while he sat behind; but where he went to rest his hands in his lap, she took and wrapped them around herself. Surprise filled the young man's features, but he settled into the position. Enjoying the warmth, she admittedly gave off.

With the passing minutes, the young man slowly found himself resting his chin on her head, gazing into the night. Soon, he found himself enveloped by her scent, strawberries. Closing his eyes, he took in another smell of the aroma, slowly becoming himself lost within. The cool air, contrasted by the warmth and scent; he realized he had been nowhere near relaxed earlier.

"Having fun, there?" Yang's voice broke him from his trance, opening his eyes to see her leering back at him. He felt a blush take over his cheeks and remembered how protective she was of her hair.

"S-Sorry… Just… Didn't think you'd smell so good?" He cringed on the inside. "I mean… Your hair is really… Nice?" Yang, who hadn't moved a muscle, only stared. Then devolved into fit of giggling.

"Y-You are something else, Ranny boy." The Huntsman-in-training found a strange relief flood his body.

"Right… Sorry, about that." Calming down just enough to speak, Yang said,

"You're fine, ya big lug. Just didn't think you'd freak out that bad. Or that you'd be so tense around me, either." She finished with a wink, causing the young man to widen his smile with a hum, before re-resting his chin onto her head.

More time passed, and with it, Randolph's mind wandered aimlessly. Until he glanced to Yang's hair, his memories honing in on one in particular. One hadn't thought of in a long time. Absently, he brought a hand to the golden locks, running it through before asking,

"Do you ever wonder what your hair would look like in a single braid?" Yang, who had taken note of his hand, but allowed him to continue, glanced back briefly.

Giving a light hum, she answered,

"Not really, why?" Randolph, who's other hand had joined its twin, continually ran through the curls.

"Just curious is all." He waited a minute. "My mother…" He began, voice quiet. "When I was younger, my hair was as long as it is now." Yang peeked her head back just enough to take a look into his eyes. Seeing them transfixed, half-lidded. "Every so often, she would sit me down and tie it into a single braid." A pause. "During that time, I would fuss, wanting to get back to whatever it was I had been doing. But looking back, I realized how meaningful those moments were…" Slowly, the young man found his hands beginning to weave the locks together.

Yang tensed, feeling the actions and was about to protest, but something stopped her. She could feel just how delicate he was being. Each movement was precise and gentle. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to the city lights; and after a moment, smiled. Embracing the sensation of her usually wild tresses being tended to in such a fashion.

Then, a thought came to her mind,

"What was she like?" A beat. "Your mother?" Randolph's hands stopped for just a moment, before continuing.

"She was… Amazing. Always ensuring my sister and I were taken care of, while my father was away." Yang moved her head just a hint, ears perking up at the word 'sister'. "And when they were home together, she seemed like a mother to him, too. Always helping him if he had gotten an injury, or while he made dinner. Hovering over him to ensure he didn't ruin anything. Always, in his words, pestering him like a mother would her children." The young man chuckled the last, a small smile gracing his lips. "And whenever she had time, she'd always sit me down and tie my hair up." His hands stopped, this time just a hint longer before resuming. "Yeah… I wish I had cherished those moments more." Yang, who's eyes had dropped to the roof, felt her heart weigh down.

"Our mother, Ruby and I's, she was the same." Randolph let out a light hum, a sign he was paying attention. "Well, she wasn't my actual mother, but she still loved me, all the same." A pause, and with it, Randolph felt the temperature raise just a few degrees. "My actual mother, left me with my father after I was born." Randolph ceased his movements again, taking in the change of mood carefully.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I don't know what to say, other than, I'm glad you had Ruby's mother." The young woman gave a slight nod.

"Yeah…" She said absently, allowing silence to overtake the two for a minute before Yang asked another question, "So, you have a sister?" Randolph, having resumed his task, stopped for another moment, taking in the question.

"I did." A beat. "Do." Another. "Her name is Ilisia." A minute of silence filled the air.

"What was she like?" Though unseen by the young woman, a smile re-bloomed on the man's lips.

"She was quiet, at first. Shy, you could say. But as time went on, she grew to be like our father. Rowdy, always looking to move or do something. Yet, like our mother, always had a smile on her face, without a care in the world." He let out a light chuckle. "Though, I do remember one time she got into a fight at school, and despite her saying she didn't need it, I jumped in to help."

"What caused it? The fight?"

"Oh, I guess some kid had tried to take her lunch money, or something along those lines. Usual kid stuff." Yang let out a chuckle of her own.

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah, I remember after it, she kept swearing up and down how I didn't need to get involved, she could handle it herself. So on and so on. I agreed with her, but that didn't change the fact I wasn't going to just stand by and watch." Yang, smile of her own, gave another slight nod.

"Reminds me of how Ruby and I got into fights at school. Well, I did, anyway."

"That I can believe."

"Oh?" Yang cooed, turning her head to him just a hint, earning her a hum and full nod.

"Oh, most definitely." A giggle escaped Yang's lips.

"Okay, what were _you_ like as a kid?"

"Me? I was a little saint." The blonde scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me?" Randolph asked, before the two met eyes. Silence filled the air, before both broke down into laughter. "Okay, you're kinda right. I was a bit more mannered compared to my sister, but I wasn't afraid to get into the mud, either."

"I can believe that version, much more." Yang said, her laughter dying down before her eye caught a glimpse of Randolph's bracer. "So, why is it you always wear that?" The question caused the young man to glance to the item in question, and with it, he could easily imagine what lay beneath it.

"It was… My father's. He was a Huntsman, and it was the last thing he ever gave me." Randolph half-lied, tone became low and quiet, Yang easily noticing.

"I'm sorry…" She said, tone becoming just as quiet. "What was he like?"

"My father?" A hum from the blonde. "Like any other, I guess. When he was there, he was loving and always asking us if we're doing okay. Spending as much time as he could with us before being sent away on missions."

"Yeah…" Yang said absently. "My father & I… During my childhood it was kinda rough, at one point." She went quiet for a moment. "When Ruby and I were still pretty young, Summer, Ruby's mother, died. It broke our father for a long time and I had to raise myself and Ruby…" Randolph felt the temperature raise a second time, this time though, it was easily in double digits. "It angered me, so much. Having to take care of the both of us, while he just wallowed in pity…" She let out a sigh, gently shaking her head. The temperature returning to it's previous. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so angry. Things between us are a lot better now. Just, looking back…"

"Don't be sorry." Randolph began, his tone gentle. "If you need to vent, vent. I'll always have your back." Yang smiled to the words, but deep down, couldn't help but scoff a little. Him of all people telling her to vent when she easily saw what laid in his eyes, and telling her he was, 'beyond repair.' Soon though, she chased the previous thoughts from her mind, a small feeling of guilt overtaking for having them. Though, even now, Yang wrestled with the idea of trying to push the topic further. She knew she had told the young man she wouldn't try to pry at his past, that he'd let him open up at his own pace. But that didn't change the fact that she knew he held something within himself. Something that she knew from experience wasn't good to keep pent up.

"Wh-… What happe-?"

"Done." Randolph announced, cutting Yang short, while his hands pulled back from her hair.

Eyebrow raised, she turned to the young man, only to see her hair was now in a single braid and could see it was made in a well-done manner. The pattern was symmetrical and each section was a perfect mirror of the previous, till finally, it ended.

Pulling it around, she held it in her hands, feeling the same soft texture, but now new with the way it was done. She couldn't help but find it odd, feeling it in such a manner. Yet, that didn't detract from how much she honestly enjoyed it. The style almost refreshing, in a way.

"You like it?" Randolph asked, hands resting in his lap.

Looking to him, she smiled with a nod,

"I do." He returned both,

"I aim to please." The blonde giggled, before resting herself against the young man's body.

"Good to know." She winked, causing him to chuckle while he re-wrapped his arms around her. The two allowing silence to overtake them one final time as they gazed into the lights of Vale.

Now though, distinct hues of orange began to fill the sky, evidence of the soon to be rising sun. And with each passing second, the rays grew stronger.

Reaching into his pocket, Randolph pulled out his scroll to see the time was 05:41. He let out a light hum, before putting it away and replacing his arm around Yang as she said,

"Guess we get to the see the sunrise, huh?" A second hum from Randolph, before giving a quiet,

"Yeah… Guess we do." Gently, he re-rested his chin onto the blonde's head, taking in her scent.

Then, the final movement between the two, Yang gently grasped ahold of the young man's hands. Interlacing their fingers with one another's and giving a careful squeeze to his, one he returned. Like this, the two sat, all the while watching the sun finally break the horizon over Vale…


	4. A Wager In The Showers

A Wager In The Showers

Steam slowly rose into the air as hot water ran along the scarred and muscled body of Randolph Vilulf, the Berserker of Team WRIR. Washing the grime and sweat away, dark blue eyes went over the scars that littered him. With most of his body washed, he had one last thing: The skin beneath his heavy leather bracer. It starting just a few inches from the wrist and ending just a bit from the crook of his elbow. Constantly wearing it, even now so that no one ever saw what laid beneath. The bar-code that marked him for what he used to be. Unfastening it, he quickly scrubbed the skin raw before putting it back on with just as much speed.

It was when he was about to get out that the sound of the room door opening caught the Berserk's ears. The echo of boots bouncing off the walls following, before a voice called out,

"Enjoy your training, Ran?" Yang, the Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY, a small smile formed upon his lips.

"Yeah." He answered, allowing himself to bathe in the warmth a bit longer.

"What is it you did today?" The blonde asked over the sound of her boots being unzipped.

"Weight lifting, followed by combat training with the bots. You?"

"Bit of the same. Mostly combat training. Wanted to give the girls a spin today." Yang answered, referring to her gauntlets, Ember Celica. The Berserker only hummed in response while shutting the shower down.

After doing so, he wiped the water off himself before reaching for his towel, only not to find it. A puzzled look came over the Berserker's features until a giggle was heard. Immediately, he could guess why. Leaning out of the shower, looking towards Yang, she being mostly concealed by the shower next to his but could see she had wrapped herself in it. The blonde shot a wink before stepping in completely.

"Yang." The young man sighed.

"You can find another."

"What?" He knew that she enjoyed teasing the students at Beacon, young men especially; but even she had to agree this was a bit much.

"Go find another towel. Surely you have one in your locker." There was amusement in her voice.

"I don't have an extra in my locker."

"Oh? Well, guess you'll just have to wait till I'm done." There was a pause, a slight grunt from her before she spoke again. Her voice now strangely above him. "_Or _you could just come and take it from me." The Berserker, still leaning against the shower with his back to her, turned only to see Yang was now hanging off her own wall. Blonde hair and lilac eyes peering down at him from above.

He let out a second sigh, this just as heavy as the last as he muttered,

"I think I'll wait." Pushing himself off the wall, he kept his back to her. Standing straight up with crossed arms in an impatient fashion.

"Aww." Yang pouted, before a smirk replaced it. "What's wrong? Think you can't _size up_ to the challenge I'm offering." His head twitched, the words reaching his ears and being processed.

He felt his muscles tighten. Vision slowly beginning to cloud, this signifying his dark blue eyes were slowly becoming a sickly brown. A side effect of his semblance activating. But with a breath, he calmed. Then, with a scoff, he turned his head to meet her gaze with a smile, before suddenly jumping up and grasping the wall. Their faces now just inches apart.

"Know what? You've peaked my interest." He leaned in closer. "Yes. I _do_ think I _size up_ to your challenge." Her smile returned, though he could see it was not as confident the last.

"Oh?" She cooed. "How about you prove it." Randolph's smile grew.

"Gladly." With that, she snorted before hopping back down to her own shower floor. Leaning up, he peaked over the edge of the wall.

Yang had the towel still wrapped around her body. The thin cloth easily showing of her curves. Returning the gaze, she had her arms crossed over her buxom chest.

Hiking himself over the barrier, he landed with a thump before standing to full height. However, he made it where he stood similar to a bouncer. Strategically placing his hands together and covering himself up.

The young blonde noticed this, giving a light scoff of her own.

"Judging from how you're standing, you don't seem so confident, anymore." His smile remained.

"Ah. I'm just waiting to see if you do, as well." Hers faltered just a hint.

"What?" Arms tightened over her chest. "Towel not show enough?" The Berserker snickered.

"Ever heard of optical illusions?" Her face reddened, lilac eyes growing wide before they flashed red. Then, with a smile just as confident as before, the Brawler proclaimed,

"All right, Ranny Boy. On 3. Deal?" The Berserker straightened up.

"Deal." Both went silent, tension between the duo.

"3." Yang began.

"2." Randolph continued.

There was a pregnant pause. Yang grasping ahold of the towel, while Randolph tensed his hands. Lilac eyes gazing into dark blue, that returned it all the same.

"1."

The young blonde moved the towel aside, the warm air embracing her large orbs. She giving a slight shiver from the sudden sensation.

The brunette parted his hands, crossing his arms across his chest. A hint of relief filling his being as he allowed his mostly hardened flesh to rise.

Both pairs of eyes gazed at what they wanted to see. Taking in all they could before meeting each other's. In doing so, the tension only increased. Neither dare making the first move or speaking the first words.

Finally, Randolph broke the silence,

"They're-uh…" He stumbled. "They're nice. Definitely not an optical illusion." Proclaiming while lightly rocking back and forth on his feet. Eyes glancing towards the ceiling, breaking contact with her body for the first time.

With a giggle, Yang quirked an eyebrow.  
"_That's_ the best you've got when it comes to a time like this?" Relocking the gaze, a hint of surprise in his eyes before resuming his smile.

"Yeah. Guess that wasn't the most… elegant way to say it." He chuckled before noticing how she kept glancing downwards. "So?" This caught her attention, letting out a second giggle while clearing her throat.

With a bite of her lip, glancing down longer than she meant to, she answered,

"Yeah. I say you size up to the challenge, I offered." The brunette gave a light laugh.

"Like I said, I aim to please."

"Oh?" She cooed, eyes becoming half lidded. "And how would you go about pleasing me now?" Randolph returned the expression, eyes staying locked with hers. It was then he noticed a somewhat familiar emotion swirling with those lilac orbs.

He was no stranger to a woman's body. After a month or so of achieving his freedom, he had found himself in a tavern eating and drinking his fill. How a rather attractive woman came upon him and, after some words were exchanged and Lien between hands, they disappeared into a bedroom. There, she educated him in the ways of treating a woman in bed, as well as how they could treat him.

He quirked his eyebrow before taking a step forward.

"Depends on what you wish for me to do." Smile widening, mimicking his step. She hummed before responding,

"Well, would you like to consider it a challenge?" She took another, bringing her hands and the towel together against her chest. A hint of bashfulness rising within the blonde's eyes. "See if you can please me as much as you say you aim for?"

"I think I can accept that, yeah."

"Well," She tossed the towel aside, it landing under the shower's curtain. "Let's see if you can." Snickering to the words, Randolph gazed into her lilac eyes before averting to her shapely breasts.

Slowly, he reached out, cupping one. Beginning to mold the fatty flesh, a moan soon escaped her lips while feeling the calloused hands sent a shiver through her body. Pleasure beginning to well up within her curvaceous form.

Randolph continued the motion, barely paying attention to the young blonde. As though feeling her soft body had hypnotized him, she noticed but did not try to intervene. Instead, looking downwards, she saw his twitching flesh. A lip biting smile formed accompanied with a light giggle.

Reaching out, she grasped ahold, giving the firm appendage a light squeeze. The young man paused for a brief moment, soon followed with a sharp breath with the increased pressure. Glancing down, seeing her hand wrapped around him, he gave a light and slightly embarrassed laugh. Yang's smile only widened, giving a wink as she began working him back and forth. An involuntary moan coming from the Berserker in return, feeling her soft skin move against his own.

Increasing the pressure of his own grip, Randolph began to massage her luscious orbs just a hint rougher. Her moans escalating in volume from the sensation, his smile widening to the reaction. Then leaning down, the young man started to plant light kisses along her soft neck. The blonde's scent becoming so strong, it seemed as though it gave an intoxicating affect.

He absolutely loved it.

Feeling his lips against her skin, Yang allowed a shiver to course through her body again. Only these were different, something she honestly had never felt before on such a scale. Just like him, she was no stranger to the pleasures of sex. Yet, for some reason she could not place, none of her previous partners' touch made her feel this euphoric. No, not even close.

Reaching up, she grasped one of his hands. Entwining her fingers with his, giving a light squeeze. Pulling back, the brunette gazed into his blonde partner's eyes, easily seeing the state of ecstasy she was in. Brining his hand to her lips, she delivered light pecks to the rough flesh before smiling in amusement at the shock expression he gave. Then, began leading the same hand down along her hardened abdominals. There, he gave a playful tickle, she emitting a giggle in response before moving on. Continuing to lead the hand down, she stopped it just above her hardened bud.

Feeling her aroused state, Randolph felt his face flush just a hint more. Never once thinking he'd be this close to a woman like Yang. Indeed, the few he had slept with in his travel were beautiful in their own right, but nothing as close as the gorgeousness before him now. Glancing down towards the warm and hardened flesh, he moved the hand on his own accord.

With his fingers making contact, the brunette began to rub in a slow, tentative manner. An even stronger shiver moving throughout the blonde that was his partner. Her moans rising higher in pitch, all the while gripping him a hint firmer and increasing the speed that she worked his throbbing flesh. Moans of his own beginning to rise from his throat from the sensation.

Letting go of his hand that now worked the lower portion of her body, Yang ran her fingertips along his own. Feeling the hardened flesh from years of a past she still knew nothing about. Something she couldn't but admit, made him all the more alluring. This, along with the multitude of scars that were ebbed deeply into his muscle. Trailing each and every one she encountered. Feeling the indent that it impressed into his body, before finally reaching his chest. There, she rested her palm flat against the hard as steel pectoral; feeling her partner's heartbeat. Gazing into his eyes, she felt her own rise in rate. Seeing the lust mixed with something else, it made the young blonde become even more aroused.

She could see just how much he wanted her, just as she did for him.

Moving the hand to his cheek, grasping it a second time, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Lips connecting before it become more heated. Her tongue testing the barrier he presented before feeling it slip inside, instantly making contact.

With the duration increasing, both amplified their efforts to please the other. Randolph becoming rougher with the massage of her supple breast and rubbing of her hardened bud. Yang rubbing her thumb softly against his cheek, something she knew he enjoyed due to the dance; all the while switching between drawn out methodical motions to faster movements to his pulsing flesh.

Suddenly, both felt a rush of excitement. This sparking something deep within the young lovers. A contest of strength and battle of dominance between their tongues. Each lashing towards one another. The kiss intensifying with every passing second. Their moans rising in tone.

Finally breaking the contact, lips pulling apart. Frantic and shallow breaths coming from both. The need for air overcoming the lust they held for the other. And as they regained what was lost in the sudden battle, their eyes remained lock. Half lidded and filled with nothing but desire. All motions stopped, save for the rise and fall of their chests.

Then, after a moment more, Randolph slowly began to lower. Raising an eyebrow, Yang watched with interest before tightening up. The sudden feeling of his warm tongue against her folds sending a bolt through the blonde. Soon, her frozen demeanor melted into mewls and moans. Eyes rolling back while her lids fluttered between half to completely closed. His warm tongue exploring the inside of her body, all the while feeling his rough callused hands gently brushing her muscled thighs. It sending an energy through her she could not even begin to explain; other than it was something she had never felt before.

Reaching down, she began running her hand through his brunette hair. Feeling the soft material between her fingers. Without warning, she tightened her grip on his locks. An involuntary reaction done by her. This coming from the fact that he had taken her hardened bud into his mouth and delivered a soft nip, followed with a light suckling. Her nectar running along his tongue, an ecstatic wave pulsing through him with every bit he tasted.

Relaxing her grip, a sigh escaped the blonde's lips while leaning her head back against the wall. Still, she kept her gaze fixated upon her partner. Watching as his head moved with each and every lick, or the suckling he gave for her to experience. How his thumbs rubbed the inside of her well-toned thighs, the slight tickling it gave her adding to the pleasure she felt. The feeling of his warm breath escaping his nose and brushing against her skin. The vibrations of his own hums and moans being given off every so often. How the multitude of scars he possessed, only increased the amount of arousal she held for him.

All of this combined, Yang soon found herself tightening her grip on his hair a second time. Now though, in anticipation of what was to come. A pressure beginning to build, one that she fought against desperately. Trying to hold it back as best she could so that she may continue to experience the pleasure she was feeling now. Tightening her grip, she started to pull him closer in as best she could, all the while trying to make sure she didn't hurt her partner.

With a husky breath, she moaned,

"R-Ran… I-" She paused, a moan interrupting her. "I think…" She stopped, overtaken by the pleasure she felt.

This only made the licks and suckling that Randolph delivered becoming more powerful. His tongue now thrashing around. Licks becoming slow and long, while pressing it as hard as he could against and in her folds. Hand rising up from her thigh to her hardened bud and beginning to move in a circular motion. The added stimulation making her draw a sharp breath before releasing the loudest moan yet.

"Oh gods," She whined, voice high. "Ran, I-I-!" She didn't finish. Cut off from the sudden release she felt. The waves of pleasure hitting full force. All the while, as Yang allowed herself to be lost in the pleasure that overtook her body, Randolph greedily devoured the nectar she produced. Making sure that none escaped from him and onto the floor beneath.

When the young blonde had calmed from her orgasmic high, still shivering from what she had just experienced, Randolph gazed up at her. Still kneeling before his partner, she returned it, eyes half lidded and filled with satisfaction and the desire.

Watching his partner at such an angle, Randolph felt something snap within. Almost all of his control lost. Suddenly rising from his knees and grasping ahold of her legs, raising them up and forcing the blonde's back against the wall. A surprised noise emitting from her lips with the sudden shift in position. Soon, her shock becoming a lip biting smile. Lilac eyes locking with his now lust drunken blue.

Their locked gaze intensifying with each second. Her core becoming hotter. The itch deep within urging stronger to be scratched.

Reaching a hand up, she caressed his cheek just as she had during the dance. Thumb rubbing the rough skin of his face. He moving deeper into her touch, eyes closing just a bit from the sensation. Leaning forward, using her other arm that she wrapped around his neck to do so, their lips connected. All the while, Randolph pressed against her folds, feeling the slickness. Pushing himself in, his progress slow, both moaned at the sensations that filled them. Yang clung to him, body shivering from the warm fullness that overtook her, while Randolph gave off a light groan. The slick tightness that now enclosed around him.

Completely inside, the kiss broke and both became seemingly paralyzed while trying to comprehend the sensations that they felt. The pleasure washing over them just from feeling one another in the way they were now. Both taking shallow breaths while their gazes remained locked at their now connected bodies.

Randolph was the first to move, his eyes shifting to her, who returned it almost immediately. Lilac and dark blue orbs staring deeply within. Then, with an amused smirk, he began to move.

Slowly rearing his hips back, he stopped just before exiting. Then, with just as delicate speed, moved his hips forward. Both testing the waters of sensation. Both seeing what it felt like to be this close with one another.

Yang mewled, feeling his firm length stirring what laid within her. Enjoying every second of pleasure that was going through the blonde's luscious body. Breathing becoming just a hint heavier. The hand that rested upon her partner's cheek continually caressing it with as much warmth as she could. A sudden wanting to be as close to him as possible taking over her being. Using her other hand, she pushed away his own. Upon him doing so, she swiftly wrapped her legs around his torso; pulling him even closer. Crossing her legs tightly as to seal him within.

With his now free hands, Randolph placed one upon her firm bottom, gripping the soft flesh fiercely. Using it as added support to help keep a nice slow rhythm. His other reached behind, placing it upon her back. Then, after watching her shapely breasts bounce a few more times, leaned down and took one in his mouth. Suckling delicately upon the soft orb. A sudden moan coming from his partner only urged him onwards to suck the hardened bud of her breast harder. Using his warm slick tongue to run circles around it.

Waves washed through the young blonde. Feeling her partners firmness combined with his lovely tongue was too much for her. The urge to feel him deep inside her was replaced with something else: One that screamed at her to be violated. To feel just how powerful his thrusts could be.

Pulling his head back, lilac eyes locking with his blue, she spoke with a wide, lustful smile,

"Go faster." She breathed. "Go harder." Randolph's blush intensified. "I want to feel you more." Something stirred within him. "I want you," Leaning in, her tongue licked along his neck. Stopping at his ear, breath tickling him, she whispered huskily, tone filled with nothing but pure carnal desire. "To fuck me as hard as you can."

Smiling just as wide as she, he leaned his head back, their eyes meeting. Whatever she saw, he knew she liked it by the way she bit her lips upon making contact.

"Gladly." A shift in her eyes. One that made his smile bloom fuller.

Then, just as he said, his once slow and loving thrust became fast and erratic. The sound of skin slapping skin grew louder and more powerful. The once quiet moans of Yang rose in volume. Shouts of ecstasy now coming from the pleasure filled woman. Feeling her partners new, more vicious and vigorous thrusts sending the blonde into a state she had never felt before.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly. "Yes! Oh, Gods, yes!" Her head whipped back, feeling the unrelenting force of her partner slamming into her. "More!" She screamed. "Give me more!"

Reaching up, Randolph grasped ahold of the base of her neck. Squeezing ever so tightly so that the gaze relocked.

"I want you to look at me!" He hissed. His once gentle demeanor gone. Now, nothing but pure desire, just as he held within his dark blue orbs. The change making Yang's arousal grow. For a reason she couldn't place, the way he was now sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes!" She gasped, rearranging the grasp she held upon her cheek. Doing so to pull him closer to her. "Keep going!" She whispered, rubbing her thumb across his cheek while her other hand moved up towards his neck. "Faster! Harder!" Randolph didn't say anything, instead only smiled wider. The tone becoming more carnal with a hint of sadism deep within.

Suddenly, he increased the grip he held upon her rear. Digging his fingers deep into the flesh before delivering a hard smack. A cry of joy escaping the blonde's lips in response.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Again!" He did so. This one more powerful. "Ah! Fuck!" He delivered a third, this time making sure he used a hint of his semblance to add even more power. A shriek produced this time. "Oh Gods, yes!" Yang cried, heading whipping back for a moment before being forced back into position by her partner.

"Does it feel good?" Randolph asked with a growl and toothy smile. Leaning in, his breath now tickling the blonde's ear. "Do enjoy being fucked like this?" Biting her lip while releasing a moan of approval,

"Yes! I love it! I want it more! Please!" Randolph only smiled at his partner. Then, with a chuckle demanded,

"Beg." Leaning back, she pressed her lower body against him as much as possible. Tightening herself around his now throbbing length.

"Please, fuck me harder! Make me scream your name!" Then, moving her other hand to his cheek, cupping his face, she said with large, lust filled, yet slightly pure lilac eyes. "Make me yours." He tightened the grasped he held upon her neck just a hint and resumed his thrusts. This time, more powerful than before.

Cries of joy and ecstasy now sounding off from the blonde. Legs tightening around the brunette as best she could. Her hands still holding him, using his body to help lift herself up and down so that she could feel his powerful hips thrust even deeper into her.

"Yes!" She cried, all sense of the former purity gone. Instead, only pure desire. "Randolph! Yes!" Teeth grit and barred, the Berserker looked upon his partner and groaned,

"Fuck, Yang! I-I want to be with you! I want you!" He let out another low growl. "Ah fuck! You-!" He didn't finish. Instead, groaning while trying to hold back the pressure that was building up. Looking away, eyes closed to concentrate. A fire now brewing deep within, ready to be released.

"No!" Yang cried, raising his head so that their eyes could stay locked. "Look at me!" Doing as told, the Berserker kept his gaze locked with the Brawler.

Thrusts becoming more sporadic. Breathing, heavier and labored. Yang felt him harden just a bit more. All signs he was close, and she loved it. Her own arousal suddenly sky rocketing as she tried to use her own body to aid in his inevitable release.

"Fuck!" He groaned, his tone rising in pitch as he tightened his grasped upon her bottom while shifting his hand from her neck to the back of her head. "Y-Yang! Oh, fuck!" She didn't let him finish.

Lunging forward, lips crashing into his and forcing her tongue deep inside. Exploring every inch of his own before wrestling with it; trying to fight for dominance. Moans of pure bliss coming from both in their last few moments before they suddenly broke contact. Howls of lust echoing into the air as a massive wave overtook their entire bodies. Both frozen in euphoria, save for the twitching of Yang's leg or that of Randolph deep within her.

After what seemed like an eternity of complete ecstasy, their breathing had become heavy and ragged. The toll of the activity starting to take form. Randolph's knees begging for him to buckle and lower to the floor. Yang's legs screaming to unwrap herself from his torso. But both denied their bodies rest, instead staying connected and as close as possible.

It wasn't until a full minute had passed, that the two came to their senses. Both gazing deeply into the other's eyes. A look of satisfaction and happiness written within their orbs. Then, both weakly leaning forward, they gave one final kiss before allowing themselves to slowly lower to the shower floor.

Randolph sat upon the ground before carefully turned towards the wall where the shower head was. Then, with Yang clumsily reaching for the handles, having to make multiple attempts to do so, this inducing a fit of giggles for both, she turned on the warm water. The stream washing over them and cleansing their bodies of sweat and other fluids.

While both basked in the afterglow of their love making and the warmth of the water, they held one another as tight as possible. Yang resting her head upon his chest, legs still wrapped around him, while he rested his own upon hers. The scent of her hair being all he could focus on.

It was while they sat like this, that Randolph spoke,

"Yang…?" She answered with a hum. "Did you mean what you said?" She shifted her head, looking puzzled. "About making you mine?" Realization dawned on her with widened eyes. Instantly a blush overtook her features, lowering her head.

"Yeah? What about it?" There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Did you mean that?" Another, this one even longer.

"I-… I don't know. It was in the heat of the moment." Going silent, Yang began to think about what she had said. Then, a thought occurred to her. "What about what you were going to say?" This time, Randolph gave the puzzled look. "About wanting to be with me?" This time, a blush formed on Randolph's own face. Feeling the same Yang had moments ago.

"Yeah… I don't know either…" With that, both went silent. Neither knowing what to say next.

"You remember what I said at the dance?" Randolph finally said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "About…" He paused. "About not being able to fix me?" Yang looked back up to him.

"Yeah. I do." The Berserker only nodded, staying silent. It was then she noticed something within his dark blue eyes. A look of want, but also loneliness and fear.

Reaching her hand up, she caressed his cheek. This making his gaze shift back to her. Upon making contact, she smiled. One of warmth and care. Then, without warning, leaned up and delivered a kiss. This one just as pure as the one she had given him before they had begun their love making. Randolph tensed at first, but soon embraced it. Allowing himself to fall deeper and deeper. Slowly moving one hand along her torso, while the other ventured to her neck and cheek. Holding them delicately as he soon began returning it.

When they had broken the loving gesture, she whispered into his ear,

"And don't you remember what I told you?" With a whisper just as quiet,

"No. I don't." He paused, debating if he should continue. He did. "I only remember how beautiful you were that night. And how badly I didn't want to let you go." A smile blossomed upon Yang's lips, pulling him tighter into her embrace.

"You say you're unfixable?" He nodded silently. "Well, that may be true for everyone else." She stopped, leaning back so their eyes made contact. Lilac orbs gazing deeply into his dark blue. "But not to me." Randolph froze. Indeed, she had said this before. But for some reason he couldn't place, how she said it now. It struck something in him. Soft hands holding his cheeks before pulling him to her, and he embraced it fully. The hug tight and comforting.

Then, she whispered. "You're not alone anymore." Her words were quiet, yet didn't strike any less so. "I've always got your back." Slowly, he returned the hug, squeezing her with all of his strength. Embracing the sensation that now filled his body. One he hadn't felt in a long time.

Eventually, both pulled away, eyes meeting; and within them something new had formed. A mutual feeling that was easily visible. Though one wouldn't call it love. It was definitely some form of affection.

Both rose to their feet, and after rinsing themselves off one final time, they shut the water down. Grabbing the towel, they began drying each other off. Both giggling at the shape their hair took on after toweling the material free of water.

After stepping out and getting dressed, they began walking towards the exit when that of Coco Adel.

Randolph smiled to the upper classman, while Yang and she exchanged greetings.

As the first duo was about to leave, Coco suddenly spoke,

"Oh, and by the way," The Brawler and Berserker glanced back. "Try to keep it down next time." A blush began to form on the two's faces. "I understand how romantic the showers can be after a hard session of training, but the fact I could hear you two all the way out there is a bit much." She finished with a wink.

With that both Yang and Randolph, who now had heavy blushes upon their faces, gave simple nods and rushed out the door. Neither really knowing how to respond. All the while, Coco giggled to herself.

When they had made it out of the training facility and into the fresh air and sunlight, a sense of relief came over them. Soon followed by fits of laughter of their own.

Making their way back towards the dorms, it was then Randolph asked,

"Yang, one more question." She hummed like before in response. There was a moment of silence from the boy. A cheeky smile now upon his features, leaning down with a whisper, "Did I meet the requirements for your second challenge?" Faltering for just the briefest of moments, the blonde looked towards her companion before smiling herself.

Wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head upon his body, she answered with,

"Yes. Most definitely." Wrapping his own arm around the blonde, he reached down and grasped her hand delicately. Their fingers entwining, he responded with,

"Glad I could be of service…"


	5. A Brief Partnership

A Brief Partnership

Emergency sirens wailed as it, along with screams, gunfire, and the clash of steel on bone echoed off Vale's buildings. Wynda Teeger, leader of Team WRIR, didn't know what the situation was, but knew it wasn't good. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed as she and her three teammates, watched the streets come into view. Grimm of all forms ran rampant and it all came from a train having crashed through the ground, no less. The entire display visible from the view of their Bullhead as it flew across the sky.

"This is unacceptable." Wynda hissed through gritted teeth, dawned with a red shirt, sleeves halting at her elbows, beneath a purple cuirass. Running across, a bandolier of pouches; each a different color, save for the last: red, blue, black and yellow. A Kilt came just to her knees with cross patterns and a color scheme of purple stripes on a red background. On the left side of the kilt was an emblem: Crossed broadsword and musket, encircled by a strap and buckle. Beneath the kilt, maroon leggings that met with knee high armored boots, a combination of red and purple. On her back, a large broadsword, McKenna with a crimson handle and purple gem on the hilt, connecting it and the blade. The sword rested behind a circular shield, Alec, specifically a Targe. On the handle's side, just past it, a sheathed dirk was riveted on. Finally, upon the shield was the same emblem as her kilt.

"Haven't seen this many Grimm in a long time…" Randolph muttered, hands grasped onto the Bullhead's grab bars, wearing a form fitting orange shirt, the right sleeve ended at his wrist. The left rolled up, making room for his leather bracer. On his right shoulder, a black leather pauldron that's strap wrapped around his midsection and to his back, which had a built-in carrier for his single bladed battle axe, Freya. Also affixed to the pauldron's strap, two pouches that rested on his left hip. Imprinted on the pauldron itself, the emblem of a bear's head roaring towards the viewer with a rune on both of it's cheeks. Fitted to his legs, black cargo pants with built-in knee pads, the thigh pockets closed via a single strap, instead of Velcro. His feet were fitted with heavy black combat boots, it's laces of orange coloring.

"_First time_ seeing this many." Riku admitted, sitting against the door, a single leg hanging over the edge. A small sugegasa rested upon her head, a stylized yin and yang symbol running along it's top. The yin being a light yellow, and yang, just as light blue. Upon her body, a light blue gi in the style of a kimono, the collar lifted up, instead of placed flat, and the end came to the top of her shins. Beneath was a semi-loose light blue shirt, and around her waist was a yellow combat corset that stayed locked in place by three latches on the left side; while on the right, the emblem of a blue wave kamon. Upon the corset were loops loaded with miniature shotgun shells. In her left hand, a sheathed katana, Takumi, with yellow and blue waves painted upon it. The gi opened up at the top of the right thigh, revealing a pair of grey compression shorts that came to her knees; and strapped onto the left thigh, a traditional tanto blade in a crimson sheathe. Completing the outfit, slip-on boots with straps to secure them.

"Just means a target rich environment." Ivor snickered, while squatted on his haunches. His light brown hooded leather coat came down to the start of his calves; pressed into the center of it's back, the insignia of a Beowolf's skull facing to the right, with an arrow going through, seemingly, it's eye socket. Beneath the coat, a green shirt, with a tooth necklace that hung around his neck; absently toying with his gloved right hand. A loose light green belt around the waist of his jacket, with brown pants and leather boots that stopped mid-shin. Its strings matching the belt in color. Upon his back, a large quiver colored dark brown with three separators for the four arrow types housed within, ran diagonally one way. While resting atop it, running the opposite way, a brown and green compound bow, Cillian, with blades affixed on the front. The final feature of the bow being a small red button on the grip.

"Indeed." Wynda concurred, before looking to the pilot, "Land us in the center." Who nodded, doing as instructed, and begun the aircraft's flight to the desired destination. During it, the team coulnd't help but notice a yellow visage fly through the air.

"Isn't that…" Ivor began, but was finished by Randolph,

"Yang… Yeah, yeah it is." The larger smirked from the display, followed with Ivor giving a swat to his leg.

"She's a keeper, beef stick."

"It isn't like that, shrimp."

"RRiigghht." The Archer said, a smug smile upon his lips, before they watched as she started plummeting to the ground. But the scene was cut short, the Bullhead arriving to its destination, hovering a few feet off the air; the team swiftly exited.

Wynda marched with distinction when she touched the ground, watching as the few non-Huntsman, policeman specifically, that were fighting off the waves. Concentrating, honing in her Aura, whilst drawing her sword and shield. With a metallic clang, the weapons came together. The sound causing all to stop their actions and look to the source. Then, a shockwave of energy surged throughout the immediate area. A new power. A new spark ignited within all that had been fighting. Their Aura's bolstered and muscles energized, whilst the Grimm felt a sudden fatigue wash over them. A weight forming within their bodies.

Shaking it's head, a Beowolf snarled and charged towards the team leader. Leaping when in range. But found itself being met with the Highlander's shield and slammed onto it's back. Before it could react, a musket was pressed to it's head, then a bang.

Glancing behind her, she motioned forward with her head, turning her musket back to a broadsword,

"Let's show them who we are!"

"Right…" Randolph muttered, drawing his axe. Just as the Bullhead took off, he brought the instrument of war down behind him; the blade lodged deep into a Beowolf's head that had been come up behind the aircraft.

Ivor, usually the most talkative, simply patted the back of his larger teammate, before winking to his partner, Riku. While dawning his hood, he rushed off towards the nearest building. On his way, drew his bow, transforming it into it's Tiger Claw state, and slashed through two Creeps that had tried to block his way; before scaling his desired destination. Once atop, bow returned to it's primary state, took aim for targets.

"Fight well." Riku had encouraged to her partner before having taken off, then looked to the task at hand. Chosen the nearest creature of Grimm, a Beowolf. She grasped the handle of her sword, and with a gust of wind, suddenly appeared behind it. Instantly, her katana cut through, dismembering with ease.

And so, the battle began for Team WRIR. Each in their respective areas, fighting their designated hordes…

The minutes ticked by, and with each passing, multiple Grimm fell to Randolph's axe. Soon, he had found himself nearing where the breach occurred, along with the rest of his team. Hands grasped tightly around a Beowolf's neck that had lunged at him, maw snapping wildly at his face. He sneered to the beast, before crushed it's neck with ease, tossing the body to the side. Looking for his next target, he locked on an Ursa.

Randolph grasped the body of his axe and gave a twist, the blade rotating 180 while a five-inch barrel formed above, giving a bayonet like appearance. The rest of the axe's body turned from its round appearance into a more rectangular shape, a pistol grip shot out from the axe's handle allowing the young man to grasp it. Near the end of the axe, a cylinder formed out and turned into a curved vertical stock, while along the top of the weapon a simple sight came up. In the center of the weapon, a four-inch horizontal charging handle, covered completely in leather, shot out from the left side of the weapon. Pulling it back, revealed the magwell, where he placed a magazine from one of his pouches.

Taking a knee and aim, he fired off a burst, rounds slamming into the beast's body. It roared with rage, searching for the source of the attack. Landing it's red eyes upon the Berserker, it let out another roar and begun a charge. Firing off another burst, they slammed into it's faceplate. The material splintering from the impact. Randolph stood and rushed forward, and as the distance closed, he tossed the assault rifle into the air and grasped it's buttstock. Giving a quick sidestep, he swung the bayonet into one of the Ursa's front leg. Tumbling forward and sliding onto the ground with a cry of pain and rage. But was silenced when Randolph shoved the blade into it's ribs and squeezed the trigger, emptying the magazine. This signified by a metallic ping.

Ejecting the now dry mag, he replaced it in the pouch he had drawn it from, while the assault rifle transformed back to it's melee-state. It was upon finishing the process, he felt a sudden rush of wind from behind. Meeting the source, he found himself staring up at three Nevermores.

_Oh, shit. _He rushed for cover, as feathers rained down upon him, diving into an alley. While transforming back to his assault rifle, the sound of a rage filled cry, followed with multiple shotgun blasts cut through the air.

"That's payback for ending my flight early!" Peeking out from the alley, the Berserker witnessed the Blonde Brawler of team RWBY flying through the air, landing punches and kicks on the flying Grimm. All the while letting out whoops of joy with each hit.

Smirking at the display, he watched as two more flew towards the blonde.

"Yang!" He cried, "6 o'clock!" He kneeled, switching to single shot, took aim and fired three rounds on each Nevermore. The airborne creatures faltering in their flight, before being sent plummeting to the ground by a shotgun filled punch from Yang. Who, soon landed next to the twitching Grimm.

"Thanks for the assist, Ranny boy." She thanked, giving a wink.

"Should be saying the same to you." Randolph nodded, before the two took notice of multiple airships soaring above before Atlesian Knights freefall to the ground, and commenced fire upon the hordes.

The blonde playfully punched the young man's shoulder,

"We gonna let them have all the fun, or you spent for the day?" Randolph snorted a laugh.

"Far from it." He checked his current magazine while Yang reloaded her gauntlets.

"Then let's hit it!" She declared, before rushing off followed by her fellow.

Launching herself into a group of Grimm, slammed axe kick to an Ursa's head. Then, with a blast from her gauntlets, flipped backwards into the air and rained even more onto the crowd. All the while, Randolph fired the remaining ammunition of his magazine. Ejecting it, he tossed Freya into the air, the axe transforming back to it's usual state while he stowed the receptacle. He grasped the fully formed weapon and brought it down onto a Creep, body slicing open with ease. Instantly followed with a wide swing, cutting through three more.

He felt a sudden weight on his shoulders and went to buck whatever it was off. But when he saw a familiar pair of boots on either side, he realized in an instant who it was.

"Yang?!" He cried, shoving the tip of his axe into a leaping Beowolf. Halting it's momentum and forcing it to the ground, then driving the blade into it's body.

"What's up?!" She asked, sending blasts into Grimm that were coming towards the two.

"What are you doing?!" He dragged the axe forward, swiping up and cutting another Beowolf in half that had rushed in behind the pair.

"Simple; I pick off long range, you get close range!" She blasted the sliced in half Grimm, before re-aiming into the rest of the horde.

"Right…" The Berserker mumbled, shaking his head. "Just watch out if I bring my axe back for a slam!"

"You watch out not to hit me!" The blonde shot back, earning a growl from the young man, who delivered another wide arc, cutting deeper into the creatures. Then, after a second and third, he brought Freya back to cut in a diagonal plane, only for Yang to jerk him with her legs. "Behind us!" She cried, before she watched her view do an instant 180; multiple Grimm being cut down with the maneuver. The blonde followed through with the her remaining shells, sending chunks of the creatures flying, before having to reload.

Just as she was ejecting the empty belts, an Ursa brought itself down upon Randolph; but he blocked the attack. Handle shoved into the creature's paws, halting it's downward strike. He kicked out one of it's knees, forcing it down. Then drove the axe's body into the Grimm's jaws, ensuring it couldn't bite at either of them.

"Yang!" He called,

"On it!" She responded, having reloaded Ember Celica. "Kick it back!" Randolph delivered, giving them just enough room to free Freya from it's maw. The Brawler fired a combined blast from both gauntlets to the Ursa's head. It slamming into the ground and crushed by Freya, a second later.

A sudden barrage of feathers crashed into the ground, barely missing the pair; but killed a large number of Grimm. The two looked, a single Nevermore flew in place. It let out a cry, then dove towards them.

"Ran! Throw me!"

"You sure?!" Yang delivered a light kick to his chest.

"Yes! Hurry!" Randolph lodged his axe into a nearby Grimm's body, before lifting her off his shoulders. Then, bringing her down, he placed a hand on her own and began to spin. Completing three, on the fourth his eye flashed brown for just a second as he threw the blonde, sending the Huntress-in-training hurtling.

When she was half way to the Nevermore, she brought her arms behind her, letting off a blast to increase her speed. Then, just as she and the Grimm met, gave a flip. Somersaulting over it's head while letting off a combined blast with her gauntlets aimed at the skull. Followed with delivering multiple more to it's body, flying past. Beginning her descent back to the ground, she fired off the occasional blast to cover Randolph; he using a mixture of his hands and axe to put down the few Grimm that remained. When she neared the end of her fall, she called out,

"Heads up!" The Berserker glanced, taking note of her before focusing back on a charging Creep. Reeling back, he threw the axe, slamming into the mark. Then, caught the blonde, placing her on the ground. "Nice one!"

"No problem!" He responded with a turn, delivering a reverse hammer fist to a Beowolf. "Down, boy!" He spat through gritted teeth, grasping it by the throat and arm. Then, snapped the elbow, breaking the joint through the skin, slammed the jagged piece through the Grimm's head.

Tossing it to the ground, he brought his hands up. His brain switched to a more hand-to-hand focused combat, but saw nothing before him. Instead, just Freya now laying upon the ground. Glancing back, he watched as Yang delivered a final uppercut to a creep, taking the head off. She got into the same stance, scanning the area, before seeing the same image as the Berserker.

"I think… That's all of them." Randolph spoke, slow and quiet.

"Yeah." Yang said, before looking to the young man with a giggle. "Well, that was fun."

"I can agree to that." Randolph concurred with a smile of his own, before walking over to pick up and place the axe in it's carrier.

"didn't expect you to throw your axe like that." Randolph shrugged.

"It's… Not the first time I've had to get my hands dirty." He said, smile faltering a bit. As an image of his past flashed through his mind.

"I can believe that." Yang winked, the playful visage pushing the memories away. His smile reformed, and a chuckle followed.

"Right." Before either could say anything else, a call was heard,

"Yang!" looking to the source, the rest of Team RWBY could be seen heading to the two. Ruby waving frantically. "Are you okay?!" Yang let out a second giggle.

"Yeah, Ruby." The blonde playfully punched Randolph's arm. "Had Ran here assist me with a bird infestation." The other three made it over, nodding to him.

"Thanks for helping her out, Randolph!" Ruby thanked, cheerful as ever.

"I aim to please." He responded, nodding back, but didn't notice that Yang perked up to the words. She having muttered something unintelligible to the rest, save for one, Blake; who looked with curiosity.

"Randolph?!" A second cry called out, causing the quintet to see the rest of WRIR jog toward them. "You good?!"

"Yeah!" Randolph responded, before looking to Yang, who held out a fist.

"Glad I could work with you, ya big lug." The brunette returned the gesture with a firm nod.

"Like wise."

"You two spend some quality time, huh?" Ivor asked, smirk visible, with the rest of WRIR upon the others.

"Just doing what we're tasked to do."

"Rriigghht." The Archer returned, before Riku delivered a light hit to his head.

"That's enough." She ordered, voice soft as ever, yet firm.

"Nonetheless," Wynda began, "Glad you two had each other's backs. I believe this ordeal is over." Just then, their Scrolls chimed, revealing an all clear message.

"Speak of the devil." Ivor said, placing it away and lowered his hood.

"We better report to the nearest professor." Wynda suggested, before looking to Ruby. "Shall we?" The young team leader nodded.

"Right!"

The eight did just that, and after being briefed, went their sperate ways. But as they were doing so, Randolph noticed Yang give him a wave, smiling wide. He returned the gesture, giving a warm smile before turning to his team; only for Ivor to be smirking once more in an even smugger fashion.

"Say your little goodbyes?" Randolph only stared before letting out a breath.

"Riku, could you hit him again?" A quiet whack sounded off. "Thank you…"


End file.
